WTF is going on?
by Monkey D. AWESOME
Summary: Luffy and Fai are just having a normal ? conversation when randomness rears its ugly yet hilarious head. They'll have to face dead characters, sparkling vampires, and battles with popular animated FOX stars while trying to figure out just WTF is going .
1. Luffy, Fai, and Armstrong

**LUFFY:** Hey, Fai. Why do you keep calling me Rubber-Crotch?

**FAI:** Because I like giving my friends weird nicknames.

**LUFFY:** Why?

**FAI:** Because it's fun. And the fangirls apparently love it.

**LUFFY:** I don't really like fangirls.

**FAI:** Why not? Fangirls show how popular you are.

**LUFFY:** I know. I'm glad that people like me and all, but when they caught up to me…

(Both of them shudder)

**LUFFY:** They made me do things with my devil fruit powers that even I didn't know I could do.

**FAI:** I feel your pain, Rubber-Crotch.

**LUFFY:** Thanks, Fai. Anyways, can I give you a nickname?

**FAI:** Hmmmm… Okay, sure. Go for it.

**LUFFY:** Zebra Chimpanzee Lion!

**FAI:** What kind of nickname is that?

**LUFFY:** Lizard Penguin Lion!

**FAI:** Are you playing some sort of word game?

**LUFFY:** Squid Dragonfly Polar-Bear!

**FAI:** WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LION?

**LUFFY:** Sparkling Vampire!

**FAI:** Now that's just offensive. But on the other hand, you are getting better at nicknames…

**LUFFY: **Monkey Dragon Cougar!

**FAI:** … And there you go, back on the animals. You know what? Just call me Fai. No offense, Luffy, but you kind of suck at this.

**LUFFY:** Yeah, you're right. I'm a lot better at writing fanfiction.

**FAI:** Wait. You write FANFICTIONS?

(Luffy pulls out a labtop from hammerspace)

**LUFFY:** Do you want to read it?

**FAI: **…… I know I'm gonna regret this, but fine.

(Fai grabs the labtop and starts to read. By the end of it, he's shaking in fear. Luffy has just scarred him.)

**FAI:** Uh-uh-uh-wow. This… Lemon is, uuuhhhh… Really descriptive.

**LUFFY:** Usopp said I should be thorough in my writing. And it's based on a true story, too.

**FAI: **…. What?

**LUFFY **(grinning)**:** I had sex with Robin.

**FAI:** HOLY SH%! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET WITH…

(Fai uses magic to create a giant picture of Robin in all of her sexiness.)

**FAI:** … THAT?

**LUFFY:** Apparently, girls really like it when you declare war against the entire world just to save them. And nearly die fighting a half-human, half-leopard.

**FAI:** … I doubt the second one has any merit. So, you two just went and did it?

**LUFFY:** NO! We were heading away from Enies Lobby, and she asked me if she could talk to me in private. So, we told each other our pasts and then she asked me why the whole crew and I went to so much trouble. I said it was because she was our nakama, and in my case, because I loved her. And then she kissed me. THE END!

**FAI:** Cool story, bro. So, when did you –

**VOICE:** THAT WAS A BEAUTIFUL STORY! THE BONDS BETWEEN SHIPMATES IS TRULY MARVELOUS!

**LUFFY:** What the?

**FAI:** Who's that?

**VOICE:** IT IS I…

(Two fists punch through the wall as Armstrong enters the room. He then rips his shirt off and flexes. Sparkles gather around him.|

**ARMSTRONG:** … THE "STRONG ARM" ALCHEMIST, ALEX LOUIS ARMSTRONG!

(Fai just sits there, staring at Armstrong with a slightly disturbed look on his face. And Luffy…)

**LUFFY** (with stars in his eyes): AWESOOOOOOOOOOOOME!

To be continued…

And things are just going to get weirder from here. Review please!


	2. Hughes

(Armstrong continues to flex as Luffy stares in amazement.)

**LUFFY:** A-a-awesome! He must be from Olympus!

**FAI:** Okay, I'm just going to ask. Why do you think this guy's from Olympus?

**LUFFY:** Because of his muscles! Incredibly big muscles mean that you're actually an Olympic hero!

**ARMSTRONG: **I'm flattered that you're impressed by my physique, but I am just a normal man.

**FAI:** ……. Somehow, I doubt you qualify as "normal."

**LUFFY:** Of course he's not normal; None of us are! If we were normal, that'd be boring!

(Luffy takes off his shirt and flexes like Armstrong, revealing his surprising physique.)

**FAI:** HOLY CRAP! HOW CAN YOU HAVE ARMS THAT LOOK LIKE TWIGS, BUT BICEPS BIGGER THAN MINE?

**LUFFY:** I don't know.

**FAI:** ……. That is so not fair.

**ARMSTRONG (in tears):** DO NOT BE EMBARRASSED! YOUR BODY IS A GIFT FROM GOD, WHICH WILL SOON BLOSSOM INTO ITS FULL POTENTIAL!

**FAI:** Uuuhhhhh, yeah. Sure.

**ARMSTRONG:** Well, I have important business to attend to. I must be on my way.

**LUFFY:** Aaaawwwwww, do you have to go?

**ARMSTRONG (with tears in his eyes): **I HAVE HAD A GLORIOUS TIME WITH YOU! MAY OUR PATHS CROSS AGAIN ONE DAY!

|Alex and Luffy have a tearful embrace, as the "Strong-Arm" alchemist leaves.|

**FAI:** Okaaaaay, and I'm not supposed to be worried about this?

**LUFFY:** Why would you be worried? I was just saying goodbye to the Olympic hero.

**FAI:** Alex and I have told you five times that he's not from Olympus.

**LUFFY:** Of course you have! Heroes can never reveal their true identities! They have to be discovered by the bad guys so that they can "attack the hero's hearts," or something.

**FAI:** You've been watching the "Spiderman" movies again, haven't you?

**LUFFY:** THEY'RE AWESOME! The only part I don't like is how the villains keep "attacking Spiderman's heart." It gets kind of boring after awhile.

**FAI:** I'm more into watching "Superman" or "Fantastic Four."

**LUFFY:** I hate Mr. Fantastic! He makes me feel like my Gomu Gomu powers are a rip-off.

**HUGHES:** Well, they're a lot more creative than his, that's for sure.

(Luffy and Fai do a double-take to see Maes Hughes standing right behind them.)

**FAI:** WHAT THE HELL? AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?

**LUFFY:** ZOMBIIIIIIE!

**HUGHES:** Come to think of it, I'm more of a spirit than a zombie.

**FAI:** But, we can see you –

**LUFFY:** GOMU GOMU NOOOOO…

(Luffy stretches his fist back far behind him.)

**FAI:** Wait, Luffy! What are you doing?

**LUFFY:** If I can punch Hughes, then we can see if he's a ghost or not.

**HUGHES:** Let's not be so hasty. Before you wallop me, I have something to show you two.

(A dangerous gleam crosses Hughes eyes as he pulls out two photographs.)

**LUFFY AND FAI:** AAAAHHHHHHH!

**HUGHES (with a puppy-dog expression):** My wife, Gracie, and my daughter, Elicia! Look at how adorable they are! I can't believe Elicia's going into preschool in just two weeks; I'm so proud of my little princess! Gracie's doing so well now; She's even got a job now –

**FAI (to Luffy):** How much longer do you think he's gonna keep this up?

**LUFFY:** Shishishishi! Hughes is so funny!

_**Well, there's chapter 2! I sort of think the first one was funnier, but I digress. Sorry if I made any characters OCC!**_

_**By the way, this is in response to Blackberry. I don't read or watch Tsubasa; It's just that Lullabydust tells me a lot about the series (like I tell her about One Piece), and I like writing for Fai. Review, please!**_


	3. Krillin

(Luffy, Fai, and Hughes are watching a football match between ECU and Marshall on the TV.)

**LUFFY:** GO PIRATES!

**FAI:** Rubber Crotch, you're just biased because of the mascot.

**LUFFY (pause):** And that's bad?

**FAI:** Yes, it is. You need to cheer for the teams based on how well they're doing. Right, Hughes?

**HUGHES:** GO PIRATES!

**FAI: **You're not helping here.

**LUFFY (jumping up in the air): **TOUCHDOOOOOWN! See? I told you the Pirates are gonna win!

**HUGHES:** Yeah, Fai. Just because a team's doing well doesn't mean that they can't lose.

**FAI (pause):** GO PIRATES!

**LUFFY:** Football's great, isn't it? I kind of like watching the UFC more, though. But Football's a close second.

**FAI:** My personal favorite's NASCAR.

**LUFFY:** NASCAR's cool. What about you, Maes?

**HUGHES:** I usually watched whatever Gracie was watching.

**FAI:** I can see how that could backfire. I mean, what if she was watching "Twilight?"

(All three shudder.)

**FAI:** Vampires really should not be going on dates. Unless they're thinking of sucking the woman's blood.

**LUFFY:** And aren't werewolves supposed to only transform half-way, and with a full moon out?

**HUGHES:** All I know is if any vampire comes near my beautiful wife or daughter, I will show no mercy.

(Edward Cullens walks up to the three.)

**EDWARD:** Hello. Could you tell me if you've seen Bella?

(Luffy, Fai, and Hughes slowly turn and look at the gay vampire with demon-like expressions. I can't describe the following beating, because I'd like to keep my T rating. So I'll skip ahead to afterwards, where our heroes are sitting back down with specks of blood on them.)

**HUGHES:** Well, that was a bit messier than expected.

**LUFFY:** I know. Don't vampires disintigrate when they die?

**FAI:** I think he may actually still be alive.

**KRILLIN:** Hey, guys! W-WHOOOAAA!

(Krillin walks in, but slips on Edward's blood. He falls on something offscreen, resulting in a sickening crunching sound.)

**FAI (pause):** Okay, I take back what I said.

**LUFFY:** Wow, there's more blood than when I accidentally stepped in on Nami naked.

**HUGHES:** Nosebleed?

**LUFFY:** Beating.

**HUGHES: **Wait, how can Nami hurt you? You're made of rubber.

**KRILLIN:** IS ANYONE GOING TO EVEN HELP ME UP? I KEEP SLIPPING IN THE BLOOD!

**LUFFY: **You know, I never thought of that. How can Nami hurt me?

**KRILLIN:** HELLOOOOOOOOOO? I STILL NEED HELP HERE!

**FAI:** I think she attacks your spirit, or something.

**KRILLIN:** ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME?

**LUFFY:** Huh? When did Krillin get here? Hey, Krillin! Do you need help or something?

**KRILLIN (pause):** You've gotta be kidding me…

_**So now Dragon Ball Z is in this. Who could possibly come up next? Review, please!**_


	4. Epic Fight

**KRILLIN:** What do you think is taking Luffy so long to get the groceries?

**HUGHES:** I'm not sure. Maybe one of us should've gone with him. In case you guys didn't remember, Luffy isn't the best with directions.

**FAI:** I'm sure Rubber-Crotch is just fine. He can take care of himself.

**KRILLIN:** I'm not quite sure, Fai. The man has a knack for getting himself into trouble. I remember when he –

(Suddenly, Luffy and Peter Griffin crash through the door, engaged in an epic fistfight.)

**KRILLIN:** WHAT THE HELL?

|The two fighters punch each other in the gut. Luffy dodges a right hook from Peter, and then counters with an uppercut to the chin. Peter grabs Luffy's arm, and throws him over his shoulder. Luffy immediately recovers with a sweep kick to Peter's legs. Luffy attempts to body-slam Peter, but bounces off of Peter's gut. Peter gets up and returns Luffy's favor, nearly sending him through the floor.|

**PETER:** You ready to give up yet?

**LUFFY: **Not on your life!

|Luffy lifts Peter over his head with his extraordinary strength, and then throws Peter into the wall. Luffy leaps toward Peter, and kicks him in the stomach. Peter retaliates with a two-fisted punch to Luffy's face. Luffy grabs Peter by the shoulder and knees him in the stomach. The two fighters begin a barrage of punches, trying to end the battle. After this goes on for a while, Peter kicks Luffy in the groin. To Peter's surprise, it doesn't have much effect.|

**PETER:** What the hell? Do you not have a crotch, or something?

**LUFFY:** Of course I have a crotch! I'm just made out of rubber!

**PETER:** Oooohhhhhhh, I see. Like Mr. Fantastic, right?

(Luffy's eyes suddenly fill with rage as he Gomu Gomu no Pistols Peter in the face.)

**LUFFY:** DON'T COMPARE ME WITH THAT DUMBASS! GOMU GOMU NO STAMP!

|Luffy does a stretched kick to Peter's face, leaving an imprint on it. Luffy stretches his arms to grab Peter's shoulders.|

**LUFFY:** GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET!

|Luffy flies into Peter, nearly sending him through the wall. Luffy stands back and begins to stretch his arms behind him.)

**LUFFY:** GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOO…

**PETER:** Oh, crap. This is gonna hurt worse than the time I –

**LUFFY:** … BAZOOKA!

|Luffy snaps his arms back, and slams his plams into Peter's gut. Peter flies through the wall, unconscious and bloody. Luffy's angry expression quickly turns happy again.|

**LUFFY (panting):** YOSHA! I WON!

(The room becomes quiet as Fai, Hughes, and Krillin try to comprehend what just occurred.)

**FAI:** So, did you get the groceries?

**LUFFY:** No, I didn't. I'm sorry.

**HUGHES:** It's okay. I'll go get them later.

(Luffy grabs a chair, and sits down with the group.)

**LUFFY:** So, what did you guys talk about while I was gone?

**HUGHES:** Not much, really. Fai was just asking Krillin how you two know each other.

**LUFFY:** Yeah, our series have a lot of crossovers with each other. Hey, Krillin. How has Goku been doing?

**KRILLIN:** Oh, he's been doing fine. None of the _Dragon Ball _characters have much to do since the _GT_ series ended. We've all had to get jobs.

**FAI:** I heard about that. Didn't Vegeta get a job as an accountant?

_**{cut-away}**_

(Vegeta is in a meeting with the executives.)

VEGETA'S BOSS: Vegeta, what does the calculator say about our income level?

(Vegeta takes out a calculator and does the math.)

VEGETA: It's over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!

(Vegeta crushes the calculator with his bare hand.)

BOSS: Damn it, Vegeta! Those things cost money!

_**{end cut-away}**_

_**I had a feeling that this story was beginning to get less random. Even though I love "Family Guy", this was too good to resist. Review, please!**_


	5. AniParodies

_**Hi, Monkey D. AWESOME here to present a very special chapter of this fanfiction; I like to call it "Ani-Parodies!" Starting things off is Luffy with his take on "Pirates of the Carribean!"**_

(Captain Luffy Sparrow is surrounded by navy soldiers. The Commodore walks up to him.)

**COMMODORE:** You have to be the worst pirate I have ever heard of.

**LUFFY: **Well, at least I'm not a virgin.

**COMMODORE (almost crying):** *sniff* That was harsh, dude.

**LUFFY:** Sorry.

_**Very funny, Luffy. Mean, but funny. Okay, next up is Maes Hughes doing "Indiana Jones!"**_

(Hughes slowly walks up to the ancient artifact. He takes out a stone and prepares to make the switch. Tension rises to a critical level as he finally switches the artifact with the stone at lightning speed. Hughes breaths a sigh of relief. But suddenly, the temple begins to shake. Hughes looks around in alarm. Suddenly, a billboard-sized portrait of his daughter, Elicia, falls from the ceiling above him.|

**HUGHES:** NO, DON'T FALL ON DADDY! ELICIAAAAAAA!

_**I'm getting the feeling that this is happening to you a lot, Hughes. Now here's Krillin with his parody of Jurassic Park!**_

(Krillin sits in the airplane heading towards Jurassic Park, eager to see the dinosaurs.)

**KRILLIN: **So where is it?

**JOHN HAMMOND (pointing):** There!

(Krillin looks out the window to see the jaws of a T-Rex about to close down on the plane.)

**KRILLIN:** !

_**Short and sweet. Moving on, here's Fai with "Twilight"… Ugh,,,**_

(Fai's with Bella on a beautiful moonlit night.)

**BELLA:** Edward, I love you.

**FAI:** F%& off.

_**Shorter and even sweeter. We now have the duo of Luffy and Fai doing a spoof of "Messin' with Bigfoot." I never said this was just about movies, did I?**_

(Luffy and Fai are sitting around a campfire when Bigfoot jumps out of the bushes.)

**FAI (elbowing Luffy):** Hey, it's Bigfoot! (Handing a piece of jerky to Bigfoot) You want something to eat?

(Right before Bigfoot is about to take the jerky, Luffy stretches his arm out to grab it and throw it into his mouth.)

**LUFFY (to Fai):** … Oh, were you talking to him? I'm sorry.

**FAI:** DAMMIT, LUFFY!

(Bigfoot yells out in fury, and attacks the two.)

_**To finish off the chapter, all four characters will attempt to spoof "Monty Python and the Holy Grail."**_

(Luffy, Fai, Hughes, and Krillin stand in awkward silence. All four of them are wearing Arthurian gear.|

**KRILLIN (pause):** Uuuuuhhhhhhh, I'm not really sure how we could parody something like this movie.

**HUGHES:** Yeah, I don't think we can top it.

**LUFFY:** What if we made a flaming bunny?

**FAI (pause):** No, they already have a killer bunny.

**LUFFY: **Epic exploding turtles?

**KRILLIN: **No.

**LUFFY:** Grand Theft Auto kittens?

**HUGHES:** That doesn't even make any sense.

**LUFFY:** Nothing else in this movie does.

**FAI:** I think we should just give this up.

… _**Well, that ends the first "Ani-Parodies!" I'll probably do this again when we have some more characters. Review, please! And tell me which spoof was your favorite, and why!**_


	6. Chuck Norris, and Fai's sexuality

(Luffy, Fai, and Hughes are watching TV. Luffy and Fai are staring at the screen with stars in their eyes. Krillin walks over to Hughes.)

**KRILLIN:** Hey, Hughes. What are you guys watching?

**HUGHES:** _Walker, Texas Ranger._

**KRILLIN: **Isn't that the show with that guy Chuck Norris?

**LUFFY:** HE'S SO COOL! When Chuck Norris falls in water, he doesn't get wet. Water gets Chuck Norris.

**FAI:** Chuck Norris can slam a revolving door.

**HUGHES:** The real reason Hitler killed himself was because he found out Chuck Norris was Jewish.

(There's an awkward silence as everyone stares at Hughes.)

**FAI (pause): **Of all the Chuck Norris jokes, you had to choose that one?

**HUGHES:** I don't know why. I just… Had to.

**KRILLIN (pause):** Anyways, Chuck Norris jokes are a load of garbage.

(Luffy and Fai gasp in shock.)

**KRILLIN:** What? He's just a normal guy! You guys are acting like he's a –

(Chuck Norris suddenly appears and roundhouse kicks Krillin out of the building, and into the horizon.)

**LUFFY:** KRILLIN!

**CHUCK NORRIS: **Don't worry. I went easy on him.

(Chuck Norris gives the crew a thumbs up.)

**FAI:** Thank you, Chuck Norris.

**CHUCK NORRIS:** No. Thank you, Fai.

(Chuck Norris leaves as suddenly as he enters. Fai sighs happily.)

**FAI:** Don't tell Kurogane I said this, but Chuck Norris is so gorgeous.

(This comment makes both Luffy and Hughes do a double-take on Fai. The room is filled with another awkward silence.)

**LUFFY (pause): **Fai… Are you gay?

**FAI (pause):** Yes. Yes I am.

(An Earth-shaking scream is heard as all the fangirls rejoice at the reveal of Fai's sexuality. Our trio falls to ground, clutching their ears in pain.)

**LUFFY:** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? MY EAR DRUMS FEEL LIKE THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!

**HUGHES:** AND YOU'RE MADE OF RUBBER! HOW DO YOU THINK WE FEEL?

**FAI:** THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO ADMIT I'M GAY! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

(After a while, the screaming finally subsides. Luffy, Fai, and Hughes climb back into their chairs as they try to recover.)

**FAI:** God, that nearly made me deaf.

**HUGHES:** WHAT? YOU THINK I WAS PART OF THE BEATLES?

**LUFFY:** Huh? Fai didn't say anything like that.

**FAI:** I SAID, THAT NEARLY MADE ME GO DEAF!

**HUGHES:** NO, I AM NOT PLANNING ON RUNNING FOR OFFICE!

**LUFFY:** I think we should go to the hospital.

**FAI:** WHAT WAS THAT, LUFFY? YOU WANT TO KNOW THE STORY OF HOW ME AND KUROGANE HAD SEX?

**LUFFY:** Wait, wha-?

(Another fangirl scream is heard as this chapter comes to a close.)

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Sorry for the delay! I was distracted by Driver's Ed (what an ordeal **__**). I'm thinking that this chapter is going to be a favorite for some of my readers (I'm looking at you, Lullabydust!). I was going to wait until later to reveal Fai's sexuality, but I guess plans change. **_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT TIME! This fanfiction will soon be moved to the Amime X-overs section. It's really where this story belongs.**_

_**Please review! It helps me get motivated to write more chapters, put more quality into them, and it just makes me happy. **_


	7. Edward pt 1

(Luffy and Edward walk into the room, looking beaten as hell; Their clothes are torn, they're both scratched and bruised, etc.)

**FAI:** Hello, Edward.

**EDWARD:** Hey, Fai –

(Ed suddenly looks at Hughes.)

**EDWARD:** Wait a second. I-is that… Hughes?

**HUGHES:** Hiya, Ed. What happened to you guys?

**EDWARD (still looking at Hughes):** B-b-but Hughes is dead…

**FAI:** Yeah, the author really hasn't explained much in that regard.

**EDWARD: **Author?

**HUGHES:** It's a long story. So, what happened to you guys?

**LUFFY:** That's a longer story…

|three days ago|

(Luffy is walking down a busy city street, holding two grocery bags in his hands.)

**LUFFY (sighing):** Why do I always have to get the groceries? It's boring, and I'm not allowed to eat any of the food until I bring it back to the others.

(Luffy continues walking along. He suddenly stops dead in his tracks, dropping his bags in shock.)

**LUFFY (pointing):** IT'S YOU!

(The screen shifts to reveal Peter Griffin, who turns his head towards Luffy. His expression quickly turns angry as the two start walking up to each other. Soon, they're both face to face.)

**PETER:** What are you doing here?

**LUFFY:** I'm just on an errand. Do I have to kick your ass again, Chin-Balls?

**PETER:** Well, you don't HAVE to.

**LUFFY:** Huh? I don't?

**PETER:** No, you don't.

**LUFFY:** Oh. Okay, then. I guess I'll just go –

**PETER: **But it would make the story a lot more interesting if you did.

**LUFFY (pause):** Wait a minute. Are you trying to convince me to kick your ass?

(Peter suddenly laughs as Luffy looks on in confusion.)

**PETER:** Oh, you're not kicking my ass today. Because I have backup. (taking out a walkie-talkie) Come in, Yellow Bastard! Come in, Yellow Bastard!

(A few seconds go by as nothing happens. Luffy looks around, waiting for something to happen.)

**LUFFY:** Uuuuhhhhhh…

**PETER:** That's funny, he should've been here by now.

(Suddenly, Homer Simpson falls from the sky and crashes into the ground next to Peter. He has a bloody nose and a black eye.)

**PETER:** There you are. Boy, you really took a beating there. What the hell happened?

**HOMER (getting up):** I guess you could say I had a small problem –

(Edward Elric comes out of nowhere and does a flying kick to Homer's face.)

**EDWARD:** DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BEAT YOU SO HARD, YOUR SKIN'LL TURN GREEN!

**LUFFY:** Hi, Edward!

**EDWARD:** Hey, Luffy. Wow, it's been forever since I last saw you! How have you been?

**LUFFY:** I've been good. Hey, wait a second. Your arm's not metal anymore?

(Edward flexes his arm happily.)

**EDWARD:** Yep. I finally got Al's body back, too!

**LUFFY:** HEY, THAT'S GREAT! Yosha, this calls for a celebration!

(Luffy and Edward start to walk away, arms slung around each other's shoulders. They start to catch up on old times as they walk.)

**LUFFY:** So I heard you proposed to Winry?

**EDWARD (blushing):** H-h-how did you know about that?

**LUFFY:** I dunno. It's about damn time, though.

**PETER:** Hold on a second!

(Luffy and Ed stop walking and turn around.)

**BOTH OF THEM:** What?

**PETER:** Weren't we in the middle of something?

**LUFFY:** Oh, yeeeaah.

(The two turn to face the animated sitcom stars.)

**EDWARD:** Just to warn you, Luffy, I lost my alchemy.

**LUFFY:** What? How come?

**EDWARD:** I'll tell you later. Let's just make this short.

**HOMER:** Hehehe, "short."

**EDWARD:** YOUR ASS IS HISTORY!

(Luffy and Edward charge towards Peter and Homer as a "to be continued…" fills the screen.)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Will Luffy and Edward manage to win this team match of the century? Will we ever know the reason behind Luffy and Peter's rivalry? Will my insanity cause Lady GaGa to explode? Find out the answers next time!**_

_**Review, please!**_


	8. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

**LUFFY:** Hello from "WTF is Going ON!"

**FAI: **Now, you may be wondering, "Wait a minute! This isn't the new chapter! Where's Luffy and Edward vs Peter and Homer?"

**LUFFY:** Well, that's just it. Monkey D. AWESOME –

(An electric guitar rip is heard at the mention of the name)

**LUFFY (pause):** That was weird. Anyways, Monkey D. AWESOME –

(The guitar rip is heard again)

**LUFFY (pause again):** As I was saying, Monkey –

(Fai puts his hand over Luffy's mouth to shut him up)

**FAI:** The AUTHOR is taking a little break from fanfiction to handle his responsibilities on another website. But don't get sad; You can use this as a time to help make this fanfic better!

**LUFFY:** Yep! Monkey D. AWESOME –

(The guitar rip begins to play again)

**LUFFY:** GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!

(Luffy stretches his fist offscreen, knocking out the guitarist)

**LUFFY:** Okay, then. Monkey D. AWESOME will be making a Question and Answer chapter sometime in the future, so you guys can PM him questions you would ask us!

**FAI:** The questions can be about anything and everything, but don't ask questions with M-rated content.

**LUFFY: **Basically, if it'd be too bad to put on "Family Guy," it's too bad to put on here.

**FAI:** In other words, just think before you send. MDA is also going to be putting polls up on his profile.

**LUFFY:** The first one will be asking which one of my crewmates do you want to appear in this fanfic. I'm voting for Robin!

**FAI:** We can't vote, Rubber-Crotch.

**LUFFY:** Awww, why not?

**FAI:** I don't know. To the readers, please vote on your opinion. Don't just go with what everyone else is doing… Well, I think that's everything. You?

**LUFFY:** Yep. See ya! Keep checking in to see when the new chapter comes!


	9. Edward pt 2

(The chapter starts off where the last one ended: with Luffy, Edward, Peter, and Homer all charging towards each other. As soon as they come into contact, the screen flashes before fading to black. It then turns into the one you see during a Pokemon battle in the games. Everyone comes out as sprites, with Luffy and Edward as the player characters and Peter and Homer as the enemies.)

**A wild PETER and HOMER were found!**

**Sent out LUFFY and EDWARD!**

**LUFFY used GG Pistol on PETER!**

**EDWARD used Alchemy! But it failed!**

**HOMER used D'oh on EDWARD!**

**PETER used Thunderbolt on LUFFY! It had no effect…**

**LUFFY used GG Gatling on PETER! It hit 4 times!**

**EDWARD used Steel Leg on HOMER!**

**PETER used Flame Fart on LUFFY!**

**HOMER used High Punch on EDWARD! It missed due to EDWARD's Shorty ability!**

**EDWARD used Flip Off on THE AUTHOR! THE AUTHOR made him lose an inch!**

**LUFFY used Gear Second! He charged up for the next attack!**

**PETER used Surfin' Bird on LUFFY and EDWARD!**

**HOMER used Evil Homer! But nothing happened…**

**LUFFY used Jet Gatling on PETER! It hit 5 times!**

**EDWARD used Al's Helmet on HOMER!**

**PETER used Road House on Luffy! It was a critical hit! It hit 4 times!**

**HOMER used Doughnut! He regained some health!**

**LUFFY used Haki on PETER! It's super-effective!**

**PETER fainted!**

**EDWARD threw a Master Ball!**

**Congradulations! You caught a HOMER!**

(The screen goes back to normal as our heroes are panting with from the battle.)

**EDWARD:** What… The hell just happened?

**LUFFY:** I don't know. Are you gonna keep your Homer?

**EDWARD:** Of course not.

(Ed kicks the Master Ball containing Homer into the horizon. Luffy and Edward walk away, ending the flashback.)

**HUGHES:** Sounds like you two had a rough time. But what else happened while you were gone for three days?

**EDWARD:** Well, I don't really know. Luffy took me for a night on the town in honor of my engagement, and the next thing we know, we're laying in the parking lot with that thing.

(Edward points to Luffy's head. Luffy reaches into his hat, and pulls out…)

**GIR [Invader Zim]: **YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A PUPPY!


End file.
